No One Else
by SillySeastar12
Summary: Well, Mojo Jojo blows up the world trying to defeat the powerpuff girls.  The PPG and the RRB are the only ones alive.  Plus someone else.  It says BC and Butch, but it's all couples, really.
1. Mojo Blows up the World

Hi! Well, I was reading some stories on fanfiction since I was bored and got this crazy idea for a story. I love it and hope you will too. Well, read it! I'm really excited about this one. I think it is funny.

I don't own the PPG's or RRB's

Mojo Jojo's POV. (I know what you're thinking. _**HIS**_ POV in a BC+Butch story? Well, deal with it.)

My latest invention will destroy those Puff's! Finally, I shall be rid of them and rule the world! (Really Mojo?) Now, it is almost complete. But do I add the purple mixture or the green. Where are my notes. Not under the sofa, not in the shower (you get the point, he looks everywhere in his… would you even call it a home?).

Well, I can't find them. Oh well. Now, purple or green. I remember one of them caused a radioactive explosion, but I can't remember which one it was. Was it the purple or green? The green is ugly, so I'll go with the purple. (He pours in the purple)

Oh, there are my notes. How stupid of me, they were right next to me. Now let's see here. _Don't pour in the purple, pour in the green. The purple will create a radioactive explosion._ Oh, glad I poured in the… Wait. I poured in the purple.

Uh-Oh.

Normal POV

"The city of Townsville….."

BOOOMMM!

"Just exploded. And not only Townsville, but the whole world! It's still intact, but everyone is dead. Everyone except for me. And the Powerpuff girls, of course. They're wounded badly, but will definitely be OK! But they're not alone. The others who are alive are the RowdyRuff Boys. And a few others."

Cliff hanger! I'm sorry, but I just had to! Well, please comment. This one I will keep writing to the end I promise. And I know it's short and there is no romance in it and to some, maybe all who read it, no humor or drama, and whatever else, but it WILL get better. Promise. Well, comment. PLEASE!


	2. Who's alive?

**Well, I'm sorry I left you at a cliffhanger last time, but cliffhangers are fun! Read and review! You're totally awesome if you review! But if you don't, you're still awesome if you read! Well, read on!**

**I don't own anything. If I did own the PPG and RRB, well, it would be full of romance and there would be zombies in one episode, mermaids in another, and, well, they would all be teens, and it would be all about BC and Butch, and Blossom would be nicer and less nosy (Sorry to Blossom fans, but I find her really really really REALLY nosy)**

Buttercup's POV

I woke up with a major headache. Well, let me catch you up to date with everything.

My sisters and I are 17 years old. We have a bigger house that we got for the Professors 30th birthday, and our own rooms, for our 10th birthday. The new house wasn't a mansion or anything, but it was bigger than the old one.

Blossom is really smart. She claims she knows everything, but I know things she doesn't, like how to ride a skateboard or a motorcycle or ride a motorcycle and slide under a semi truck without scratching anything. That I can do, and Blossom can't. She still wears her hair in a long ponytail. Her hair goes down to her knees. She is an A+ student, but sometimes, on rare occasions, she gets a B by one point. She usually wears a plaid skirt that goes to her knees (pink, of course), a white button up T-shirt, and a pink sweater vest. The school girl look. She wears knee high white socks and pink slip-ons. Blossom has a part-time job as a library assistant. She has C-cups

Bubbles is still the sweetest. She cares about everything and everyone. She usually gets A's and B's in school. She usually wears a dark blue skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs (sometimes it's a jean skirt). And she wears a light blue shirt with short sleeves. She wears short white socks and black slip-ons. Her hair is in low pigtails now, and she doesn't cry over everything anymore. Bubbles has a part-time job as a veterinarian. She also has C-cups

I am still the toughest. I get B's and C's in school, sometimes a D or an A. I usually wear Capri's with a green T-shirt. And my hair is a little longer. My bangs are now cut to where they cover my left eye. The edges of my hair and bangs is dyed green. I have D-cups. My part time job is working with the police and stuff.

Okay, back to the story.

I woke up with a major headache. I don't know why, though. I look over at my clock to see what time it was. But I was in for a big surprise.

…

…..

…..

My clock isn't there. Neither is the night stand it was supposed to be on. And neither is the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear Bubbles scream, but I'm too shocked to do anything. I look up to see that there is no roof over my head. It's still dark outside, but there are no stars. I look around the room.

No ceiling, no walls, no nothing. I look to see that the covers were torn and were barely covering me, so I kick what's left of them off and get out of bed. I walk into the hallway, noticing my door, along with my sisters doors, were off their hinges and thrown downstairs. There were barely any walls on our house at all. I notice Blossom is out in the hallway to looking as shocked as me. Bubbles runs out of her room and sees us. She whispers something I barely heard, but thanks to super hearing, I heard her.

"Look at Townsville." Bubbles whispered. I walked back into my room and stood at the edge of the flooring looking at Townsville. No need to look through a window. The whole wall is gone.

The Townsville houses looked similar to the state ours was in. Hardly any roofs, barely any walls. I looked down at the ground where beautiful grass was supposed to be. It was red. Not like blood, but like it was burned. The skyscrapers looked like they were beaten down. To summarize what I saw, Townsville was destroyed.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled in anger. Of course I was pissed! I was created to protect a town and one day I just wake up and it's gone.

"I don't know, but I say we check for survivors." Blossom said, in her leader voice. "Bubbles, you take the West. Buttercup, take the East and South. I'll take the North. Got it? Go." Blossom said and we all flew off in our separate directions. I flew through every house I could find and everywhere. No survivors in this house, none in that. I couldn't find one. Nobody! I flew back to our house even more pissed than I was when I woke up.

When I got back, Bubbles and Blossom were there already.

"I found nobody, not one single stupid idiotic damned person!" I screeched. I calmed down a little. "You?"

Blossom and Bubbles shook their heads sadly. I was about to explode. Bubbles eyes suddenly went wide and she started whimpering. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"The Professor." She whispered. Mine and Blossoms eyes went wide and the three of us flew down the steps. There we saw a battered up man with black hair, although it was starting to turn grey. He was in a lab coat sitting in the Professors lab. There was only one person he could be.

"Professor!" Bubbles screamed and leaned over his dead body, crying her eyes out. Blossoms eyes were filled with tears as she patted Bubbles back. Blossom looked at me for help. Whenever Bubbles had become really upset, I was best at comforting.

"Bubs, I know you're sad about the Professor," I fought hard to keep my voice from cracking as I said his name. "But he'll always be with you." Bubbles glared at me

"No he won't. He's dead Buttercup! I won't be able to talk to him anymore, or, or, or hear about his latest inventions, or have someone who will answer my questions about….stuff. Or-"

"Bubbles, he may not be standing by your side, or mine, or Blossoms, but he always is and always will be right here." I pointed to her heart. Bubbles looked at where I was pointing then looked at me and smiled.

"Girls, I know we're all sad for the Professors death and I'm ruining the moment and all," Blossom started, "but we really should find out what's going on." Bubbles and I looked at her with serious expressions and nodded. "Are there any house we haven't checked? Any at all?" Blossom asked.

"There is one house we didn't check." Bubbles sniffed. Hearing this gave me hope that there might be someone left to protect.

"Is it a house though?" Blossom asked. Bubbles ignored her and kept talking.

"Mojo Jojo's lair." And there goes the hope. "But before we go there I have something to show you guys."

"What?" I asked pissed. I didn't want to go to Mojo's!

"Follow me." Bubbles answered. Her voice sounded like it was about to crack. We followed Bubbles to the edge of Townsville.

"And we're here why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look." Blossom whispered, pointing to the town next to Townsville. I looked over and that town looked the same as Townsville, beaten up and destroyed.

"You don't think…" No need to finish that statement.

"I don't know. Let's check." Blossom said. We flew off together to search the world for survivors. But the result of the ENTIRE WORLD was like Townsville: None. We flew back home.

"Why don't we check Mojo Jojo's lair?" Bubbles asked.

"Because he's an ass. He's a bastard and probably because he's the one that caused this."

"Buttercup." Blossom scolded. _Whatever, Bitch_, was my only thought as I rolled my eyes. "Just because he's an enemy of ours doesn't mean we shouldn't check up on him."

"Fine, whatever, let's go." We fly to check out Mojo's place. We delicately flew in threw the front door. Probably the first time ever that we've done so.

"Helllllooooo! Anybody home?" Bubbles hollered. Of course there was no answer.

"Well, nobodies home. Let's go." I said turning to leave.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" I turned to see my sisters glaring at probably the only survivors in the world, besides us. The Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Where you going, Butters?" Butch asked.

"To kick your ass." I shot back. I got into a fighting stance.

"Wait, Buttercup. Maybe they can help us." Blossom said, putting a hand in front of me.

"Help?" I shouted. "Like hell we need help!"

"Now, Buttercup, do we know what's going on here? No. Maybe they know a little something. Now stop being cocky and stubborn." Blossom scolded.

"What do you mean, Pinky?" Brick said with a very confused look on his face.

"What do I mean by what?" Blossom asked with the same expression on her face.

"You said 'Do we know what's going on here?' Well, what's going on where?" Brick said. This is probably the longest conversation we've had with the Rowdy Ruff Boys where there was no fighting whatsoever.

"Earth." Blossom said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butch asked, just as confused as Brick.

"Follow us." Bubbles said heading towards the door. We took off with the RRB right behind us. I heard a few gasps come from them. We flew everywhere all over the world.

Once we got back to Townsville, the boys were wide eyed.

"What the hell happened?" Butch asked, still wide eyed from seeing the whole world destroyed.

"That's what we want to know." Blossom said. Brick looked like he was thinking.

"Do you think this had something to do with that concoction Mojo was making?" Brick looked at his brothers.

"You mean that concoction that would 'finely defeat the Power Puff Girls'?" Butch said trying his best to imitate Mojo. "Yeah. Probably."

"What concoction?" I asked, curiosity taking over me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You don't think he poured in the purple mixture, do you?" Boomer asked.

"He probably lost his notes and thought the green looked ugly." Brick said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I shouted. They looked at me as if they had no idea I was there.

"Mojo was making a concoction that would finely destroy you girls." Brick said.

"And the whole purple mixture, green mixture thing is?" I asked getting impatient.

"If he added the green mixture and poured it on you girls, you would die." Boomer said.

"But if he added the purple mixture, it would cause a radioactive explosion." Butch continued.

"But all that stuff was in his notes. My guess is that he lost his notes and decided to pour in the purple." Brick finished.

"Why wouldn't he have tried to find his notes?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, if you saw the green, you would probably choose the purple too. That stuff looks, smells, and feels funny. Funny as in disgustingly gross." Boomer said.

"Boomer, it even SOUNDS funny." Brick added.

"And tastes." Butch added. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "It was a dare!" Butch said playing innocent.

"Oh yeah? Who dared you?" Brick asked. Everyone looked back at Butch. Boomer probably wouldn't dare him to do that, and neither would Mojo. Since Brick doesn't know, I don't know who could've dared him.

"Well," Butch started off awkwardly, "I kind of dared myself." He said slowly. I heard Bubbles and Blossom gag. That is just disgusting.

"What kind of person dares themselves to do something like that?" Brick said.

"Only a complete psycho, that's for sure." I said, still disgusted at the thought of Butch eating something that sounds so gross. Butch glared at me.

"So?" I ignored Butch's glare. My expression turned serious. "What happens now?"


	3. Flying Pigs

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I wanted to wait till school was out so I wouldn't have to worry about homework and stuff like that. I'm going to try to finish this story before school starts again. But for now, enjoy chapter 3!**

Buttercup's POV.

"So," I asked, "What happens now?"

"Well, now that we know what happened, we should try to live normal lives." Blossom said in her leader voice.

"As normal as possible." Brick added.

"So we should try to find a house that is not wrecked, decorated it with pixies and ponies, throw parties with hundreds of people, and bring back the dead?" Butch said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's a great idea. While we're at it, let's ride unicorns to go to a flying pig show." I sneered.

"OMG! I love that idea! Can we, Blossom? Can we?" Bubbles cheered jumping up and down. Me, Butch, and Brick rolled our eyes and groaned. Blossom shook her head and sighed.

"Hey, Bubbles." Boomer said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders in a calming way. "I think they were being sarcastic."

"What?" Bubbles was getting teary eyed. Boomer crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, I love pixies and ponies and unicorns!" Boomer cried.

Cry babies.

Bubbles POV.

"I think they were being sarcastic." Boomer said.

What? !

I love unicorns and pixies and ponies!

Boomer crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, I love pixies and ponies and unicorns!" I started chanting with Boomer.

"Please let him be wrong, please let him be wrong, please let him be wrong, please let him be wrong, I love pixies and ponies and unicorns!" I giggled. Maybe they're not as bad as we thought?

"Thanks Boomer." I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"For making me feel better." He shrugged.

"We are not going to see pig fly, ride unicorns, throw parties, or decorate a house with pixies and ponies." Brick said.

"But we are going to find a house that isn't completely wrecked and decorate it. For comfort of course." Blossom finished.

"Hey, Buttercup, time to bring out the flying pigs." Butch said.

Butch's POV.

"Hey, Buttercup, time to bring out the flying pigs." I said. She nodded and flew off.

Does she really know a flying pig?

"When we were flying, I noticed a perfectly clean clear house." Blossom said. "Follow me."

Buttercup suddenly landed right next to me.

"Still need the flying pig?" She asked. In her right hand was a leash connected to a pig fat pink pig with two small white feathers glued on its back.

"Pinky here says she knows of a nice undestroyed place" I said.

"Yeah, where?" Buttercup asked.

"California. Lilyville, California." Blossom said. "Follow me." Blossom took off and we followed.

Buttercup POV.

We landed in California.

"Welcome to Lilyville." Brick read the giant sign. We walked past the sign and heard the song 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry. Random.

"There it is!" Blossom shouted pointing at a perfectly kept house. More like mansion. There were at least four floors.

"Wow. Big house." I said.

**End of chapter! Nothing big happened, but something will happen in the next chapter. I promise! If you like spoilers then read the line below. If you don't like spoilers, then wait for an update.**

**Someone very important lived in that house. Some who is still alive.**

**And just so you know, at the end everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**And Him is alive. And someone even more powerful than Him.**

**Please review!**


	4. New house

**Here is chapter 4! And thank you guys for all the really nice reviews! I don't like bad reviews. They make me feel bad. So thank you for not making me feel bad and sending a bad review! You guys are awesome! Cyber cookies and cyber hugs to those who love my story! **

**I still don't own anything! :(**

Buttercup's Pov.

That is a freakin big house.

"I looked inside," Blossom said. "On the top floor, the third floor, there are three rooms: red, dark green, and dark blue. I think you boys will like them. The second floor also three rooms, also color coded: pink, light green, and light blue. The ground floor has your basic everyday needs: kitchen, bathroom, living room with a huge TV and closet for coats. And see that huge building off to the side? That's the garage. Brick, I think you'll like it. See all these cameras out here? They completely surround the house. There are TV's in the garage connected to those camera's. You might want to stay alert incase Him is still alive or something. There are also six cars in there. Color coded as well. BC, you will LOVE your car. Trust me."

"That's a lot of stuff!" I said in awe.

"Let's go check it out!" Butch said.

"Not so fast, Butch. There's more." Blossom said.

"More?" I asked. "What else could this house need?"

"A basement. There are three rooms down there. A game room," The boys cheered, "And two storage rooms. One for junk, one for food."

"I wanna see my room." I said and flew off. I entered the house quietly. This place was perfect. I looked in the living room, and there, beside the TV, was a map. I laughed at the irony. I ran up the huge steps that probably came from a castle by how magnificent they were. I saw how there was a staircase to the left behind me and, in front of me, three doors. One pink, one blue, and one green. I walked up to the green door and opened it. The room was beautiful!

It had a huge bed with green covers and green walls. There was a huge TV and all types of game systems! There were posters of my favorite band and a huge window from ceiling to floor. I walked to the window and it slid open onto a balcony. The biggest balcony I had ever seen! I rushed back inside to the closet. I opened the door and it was a HUGE walk in closet! Bubbles would love this! I looked at all the clothes that were hanging up.

All dresses. Don't get me wrong, they were pretty and green, but they looked like something out of a fairytale! I walked to the end of the closet and pushed the dresses aside. I could see a handle and the outline of what looked to be a secret door. I opened it and inside was another walk in closet. All of the clothes were green and black and more my style. I was in heaven right now. I ran to my bed and jumped on it. I heard a giggle behind me, coming from the doorway. I looked over, heard some shuffling, then complete silence. I looked in the hallway, saw nothing, and went back to celebrating.

Normal POV.

The other five walked into their respective rooms and saw pretty much the same thing. Bubbles had dolls and make up kits instead of a gaming system. Blossom practically had a library, Brick practically had everything a smart person needed (library, lab, museum, technology), Boomer practically had a zoo, and Butch had the same thing as Buttercup.

All of them had huge closets and their own personal HUGE bathroom. Life was pure bliss!

Or so they thought…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Who was spying on Buttercup? Anyone want to take a guess?**

**No hints. Just guess.**

**If you like spoilers, then send me a Private Message and tell me how much you want to know. If you hate spoilers then ignore this.**


	5. Spark

**Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, though I wish I did. Romance is coming! I promise!**

Bubbles' POV.

My room was amazing! I absolutely love it! All the dresses are so pretty! And Boomer is so nice!

I jump in surprise as there is a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I hurry across the large space. I expect it to be Blossom or Buttercup. Instead I find Boomer.

"Hi, Bubbles." He says awkwardly. Wait! He's blushing! What do I do? Do I push him away and shout at him? Do I start making out with him? Wait… why would I do that?

"H-hi." I'm an idiot! I stuttered! I never stutter!

"May I uh… come in… please?" I step aside and widen the door to let him in. He sits on my bed. On my perfect bed in my perfect room, I'm standing here like an idiot while there is a really hot guy in my room! I bet he thinks I'm stupid.

"I can see you like stuffed animals." He said, getting up and walking to the giant stack of adorable stuffed animals. "May I?"

I nodded without thinking. He picked up an orange girl octopus (you know how Bubbles has Octi? Well, Boomer has his own, too).

"This looks like a stuffed octopus I used to have." Boomer said.

"Really? It's cute!" I say with excitement. It's adorable. Then I spotted a little purple arm sticking out. I grabbed it and pulled it out. The whole pile of toys started to shake.

"Bubbles! Look out!" Boomer pushed me out of the way as tons of stuffed animals fell. I close my eyes from Boomers impact. I hear a THUMP! and open my eyes. Right where I was standing was now a huge pile of stuffed animals that would have buried me alive. I hugged Boomer tightly in fright.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yea. Fine." I look down at the toy I had grabbed.

"OCTI!" I scream. "It's Octi! It's Octi!" Boomer chuckles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Glad you're happy." He says. I blush like crazy. He kissed me! "I know it would be very childish of us," He says, "but do you wanna-"

"Play with them?" I smile, "Yea." He smiles and we sit on my bed and start playing.

Buttercup's POV.

I jumped when I heard someone knocking on my door. I look around to make sure there are no hidden cameras. If there are I will hurt the person who put them there.

I opened the door to see Blossom.

"Yea?" I asked. _What is she doing here_?

"Because we are the last people alive and all, I think it be nice to have a nice dinner. Dressed up." She said. She probably already talked to Brick about this who is talking to his brothers.

"What do you mean 'dressed up'?" I am NOT going to wear a dress. She walked into my room and headed for my closet. She walked in and said.

"These will do perfectly. You have to wear a dress." She walked out of my closet. "And I'll send in Bubbles to do your make up."

"I am NOT wearing a dress OR make up! No way in hell!" I hate skirts, so think about how I feel about dresses.

"Please Buttercup? The whole world practically was destroyed in the middle of the night last night. We don't know what could happen next!" Blossom reasoned. "Do you want me to tell Butch you like him?" What is she talking about?

"But I don't like him!" I shouted. I hope no one heard that, then I would be interrogated about who I liked even though I don't like anyone.

"Exactly. And you will never hear the end of it." Blossom smirked. Who knew she could be so evil.

"This is blackmail!" I shouted. Isn't this against the law? (_**Author's Note**__: I have no idea if blackmail is against the law or not. So for the sake of the story, let's just say the day before the explosion, the mayor made blackmail against the law. I don't think blackmail is against the law, but I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. On with the story._)

"What you gonna do? Call the cops? Oh wait! You can't cause they're all** DEAD**!" She shouted/whispered. I think she is a little peeved about having no one left to protect.

"Fine." I say in defeat.

"Really?" She says, a little too excited.

"Do you want me to say no? Now go!" I pushed her out of my room and closed and locked the door. I sighed.

I walked into my closet and looked at all the dresses.

…..

I was wearing a dress that showed my shoulders and had a big skirt. The top part was fitted and had one sleeve. It was on the left side and was really thin (like a tank top, only this matched the dress). The skirt was huge. It looked like a princess dress. It was (of course) light green with a black belt that was a little too big and was slanted. There was a lighter see through fabric covering the whole skirt. The whole dress was completely made of silk. I picked out black high heels and (just in case) had black shorts underneath.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it. Bubbles was standing there.

"Oh wow." She said looking at my dress. "You look beautiful!"

"So do you." I said looking at her dress. Hers was just like mine but blue and had short sleeves, no belt, and sparkles all over. She came in and sat me down on my bed.

"I am here to do your make up as Blossom told you earlier." She said.

"Yea, I know." Bubbles was carrying a blue make up box. Then Blossom came in. Hers also looked like mine, but it was pink, had no belt, long sleeves and no see through fabric on the skirt.

"The guys are all wearing tuxedos." She said then giggled, "and hating it."

"You look really nice, Blossom." I said.

"Thanks, you guys do, too." She said. "I am here to do everyone's hair."

….

Bubbles did excellent on the makeup. And that's a lot coming from me. She gave me the natural look: light brown eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and light blush. Blossom had pink eye shadow, pink blush and red lipstick. Bubbles had blue eye shadow, light blush and pink lipstick.

Blossom did great with the hair, too. Over the years, my hair had grown down to a little lower than my shoulders, Bubbles' hair was down to her elbows, and Blossoms was down to her waist. My hair was also given a natural look: a little curlier than wavy, but not too curly. Bubbles had hers curled, then put in a really high bun (but not on top of her head). Blossom had hers like mine, then part of it was put in a red clip (she didn't wear her bow!).

And I did a great job of not complaining.

We walked down the grand staircase together (the guys were already downstairs in the living room. They decorated the huge living room to look like a ballroom and Boomer made lots of elegant food with Bubbles' help). They saw the guys standing there looking at them in awe.

Butch's POV.

(One hour earlier)

My brothers and I were in my room playing some of my awesome games. I was defiantly kicking their asses. They sucked at these awesome games! I wonder if BC is any good at games. I mean we ARE counterparts!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Boomer jumped up like a terrified cat and Brick flinched. They were both scared out of their wits! I was too, but I didn't move a muscle, and I won't ever admit I was scared!

"The door is unlocked!" I shouted. Blossom came in. Why is she here?

"Hey, listen, guys. Since the whole world blew up-" She started nervously

"From Mojo's stupidity? Yea. Go on." Brick interrupted, crossing his arms.

"We don't know what could happen next, you know? We could all die from a strange bomb or something tomorrow. So, the girls and I are going to get dressed up in, what would you call them, ball gowns. And we were-" _BC in a ball gown? You mean one of those dresses that princess' from medieval times would wear? I got to see this!_

"You're gonna get Buttercup into a _ball gown_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yea." She said.

"Let me get this straight." Brick said, ignoring the fact that Buttercup, big tough Buttercup, was gonna wear a dress. A freakin' DRESS! "You and your sisters are gonna doll yourselves up to look like pretty fancy princesses and fix up and eat fancy food and dance and whatever else the hell princesses do, and you expect me and my brothers to get fancied up to look like your knight in shining armor and dance with you and eat your fancy food. Is that right?" Blossom looked like she was thinking over what he had just said.

"Basically, yea." She nodded.

"Ooh! I'll help with the decorations and the food! Oh this is gonna be so exciting!" Boomer squealed.

"Boomer we're not going." Brick crossed his arms.

"Hell yea we are!" I shouted, standing up. I gotta see Buttercup in a dress! (obsessed much?) "I may not get dressed up, but I will be there!" Blossom giggled.

"The only way you can 'be there' is if you 'look like our knight in shining armor', as Brick said before." Damn it.

"Fine. But can't I just wear a tuxedo?" I whined.

"Yea. Tuxedo's are fine." She giggled and nodded.

"You guys aren't seriously thinking of going, are you?" Brick asked standing up.

"I am! I've always wanted to be a knight in shining armor!" Boomer said in excitement.

"So this is what happens when you have a gay brother, huh?" Brick said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not gay! I happen to have a crush on the most beautiful blonde girl with the cutest pigtails and most amazingly beautiful blue eyes, who is thankfully still alive!" Everyone looked at Boomer. "Oops."

"So, you like Bubbles, huh?" Blossom giggled. "I promise I won't tell her, but do you want to know a secret about her? She likes you, too."

"She does?" Boomers eyes grew larger and you could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

"Back to this little party-" Brick started.

"I think it's obvious that me and lover boy over there are going." I say.

"Ugh, I'll go, too." Brick sighed.

"If you don't wanna go you don't have to go. And if you're just gonna be a party pooper, then we don't want you there." Blossom said.

"For once, I agree with the Puff." I said.

"Me too!" Boomer shouted. Brick growled.

"So do you want me to go or not?" He shouted.

"It's your choice, just don't be a party pooper." Blossom smirked and walked away.

"Tuxedos, man. We gotta get tuxedos!" I said rushing into my closet.

….

Man do I hate tuxedos! Me and my brothers were almost wearing the same thing. Black long sleeved silk tuxedo jacket, black silk tuxedo pants, fancy shoes, ties of our signature colors, and white button up shirts that are lightly shaded in our signature colors.

We, once again, heard a knock. My guess is that it's Blossom, again.

"The door is still unlocked." I shout.

"But are you dressed?" Blossoms voice came in through the door.

"Yes."

"All three of you?"

"Yes." Blossom opened the door and looked at all three of us. She was wearing a REALLY fancy dress. Her hair was up in its normal bow.

"Blossom, how do ties work?" Boomer asked all tied up in his tie.

"How does someone burn salad?" Brick asked, referring to the time when Boomer was supposed to make lunch for us, and was then delayed because he said he burned salad. Blossom giggled and walked over to Boomer and fixed his tie.

"Hey, Blossy, me too!" I said before she could do anything else. She walked over to me and fixed my tie.

"Do you need help too Brick?" Blossom asked, looking at Brick, who was tangled up in his tie.

"No, I got it." He said, even though he didn't. Blossom sighed and walked over to Brick and fixed his tie.

"Brick, can you not wear your hat for one day?" Blossom asked, looking at his hat.

"It gives me confidence." He shrugged.

"A hat can't give you confidence, nor anything else for that matter, but you can give yourself confidence. Brick, you're a grown man now, you don't need a hat." Blossom said and took Bricks hat off.

"Hey give it back." Brick said, reaching for his hat.

"If you don't wear your hat, I won't wear my bow." Blossom said.

"Blossom not wear her bow?" Me and Boomer said in shock.

"Brick, we have to see that." I said.

"Fine." Brick growled.

"Great, now sit down, and let me brush your hair." Blossom said sitting us all down.

….

My hair was now spiked instead of in the ponytail. I think I like it better this way. Boomers hair looked like it had been brushed, gelled, brushed, and gelled again. It was parted on one side and looked really fancy. Brick's hair looked like it was just brushed, and it was, no gel. I had just a little bit of gel on my hair, but not much.

"There. You guys look great." Blossom said. "Now I have to go fix mine and my sisters' hair." With that, she left.

"Well, we're done, let's go downstairs." Boomer said.

….

"Oh, Boomer!" Bubbles said when we got downstairs. She was wearing a pretty dress too. "There is a lot of food in the kitchen, but I need to go do mine and my sisters' make up. Could you please get out some drinks and work on the decorations? Please?"

"Sure." Boomer said.

"And don't eat anything! Not until it's time. But you can eat the salad, if you like burnt salad," Her too? "or you can have the chocolate chip cookies. I made those for you. But don't you dare touch the sugar cookies!"

"Promise." Boomer said.

"Good, now excuse me." Bubbles said before taking off.

….

(After finishing cooking and eating only what they were supposed to.)

"Those cookies were the best! Boomer, tell Lil Blue we loved her cookies." I said.

"You can tell her yourself." Boomer said.

"Boomer, your gonna dance with her, so you tell her." Brick said. I look up and notice the girls coming down the steps.

"Guys, shut the hell up and look." I said. The girls were beautiful. Especially BC. Her dress was gorgeous especially on her. And her makeup and her hair. She looked like an angel!

Normal POV.

And that thought '_She looks like an angel_' went through all the boys heads (about the counter-part, of course). They each made eye contact with their counter-part, and this sparked something in all six of them. That spark, is what some would call love at first sight.

**END OF CHAPTER 5! Tell me what you think! Too fluffy? Maybe? Well, their little **_**party**_** is coming up next! And I am open for suggestions! So, review, please! And…. Yea… if there is anything you would like to see, like more Bubbles and Boomer, or Brick and Blossom, Buttercup and Butch, just let me know. Once again, I am open for suggestions. Please review. And wait for an update!**


	6. The Voice

**Chapter 6! So the greens are personally my favorite, but this is going to be basically the **_**party**_** from all of their POV. This chapter is from the girls POV, next will be guys POV. So this is probably going to be really fluffy.**

**I am loving all the reviews for my story! Good reviews make me feel really happy! And right now I'm ecstatic! All of your reviews are so nice! Cookies for everyone! Now, on with the story!**

**Ladies first.**

Buttercup's POV.

My sisters and I walked down the steps to our respective counter parts. Butch held out his hand for me to take while bowing, while his brothers did the same to my sisters. I looked at my sisters who blushed and took their counter parts hands, so I took Butch's hand. Now that I think about it, his hands are a LOT bigger than mine. My hands look so soft and fragile in his.

God I sound like a girl. A GIRLY girl. Yuck.

I stepped off the last step as he guided me to the, now clear, living room (just imagine a HUGE living room, with the couches and chairs pushed neatly against the wall. Imagine the décor as more of an elegant look, not really a teenage party kind of thing.).

"I think we should start with a dance, then-" Blossom started, about to give the layout of when things were to be done.

"How about we just wing it?" I say. "You know, me and Butch do what we feel like doing, Blondie and Lil Boy Blue do what they wanna do, and you and carrot head do what you wanna do." Blossom chuckled when I called Brick carrot head.

"Hey!" Brick shouted.

"Let it go, Carrot head, let it go." Butch said, coming to my defense. I look up at him and smile. I don't know why, but defending me like that is kind of a turn-on.

Oh no! The girl in me is coming out! Go away! Go away!

"That sounds good to me, BC." Blossom said, going back to the original discussion.

"How about we start with the dancing?" Butch whispered. I felt his hot breathe go down the back of my neck, which made me shiver. I hope he didn't notice.

"Sure." I said, turning to face him. I put a gentle hand on his upper arm and he puts his hand on my waist. He holds his free hand out for me to take, which I do, and we look like we meant to dance together. Not only because of the green outfits, black hair, and green eyes but also because of the way my hand fit perfectly into his, the way his hand fit around my waist, the way my arm naturally fits on his arm.

_Thank you Professor for the dancing lessons_, I think before he starts our waltz. Waltz music is playing, so of course we got to go with the music. I look over and my sisters are dancing as well. Waltz is definitely not my favorite dance, but oh well.

We waltzed across the floor slowly but gracefully. I know I should be feeling really weird right now. Like the bad kind of weird. You know because he's a Rowdy Ruff and I'm a Power Puff. But I don't feel weird at all. I mean I do, but the weird I feel right now is the good weird, like I was always meant to dance with him. Or be with him in some sort of way. I never told anyone, but when I fought him, there was this weird adrenaline rush that was almost addictive. But this, just being close to him without fighting is like that feeling times a million.

I looked up into his eyes. He looked into mine. It felt like hours even though it was probably only a few minutes before we looked away quickly blushing. _Awkward_, I thought. Suddenly, Butch got this huge grin on his face.

"Wanna switch to swing?" Butch whispers. (_**Author's Note**__: for those who don't ballroom dance, swing is my favorite and it's really fast. Waltz is really slow. I used to take ballroom lessons, so I know this stuff. And the reason they're switching to swing instead of switching the song to a modern song and rocking out is because… I don't know, I can't think of a reason, let's just say they promised their siblings they would spend the whole night with each other and only do stuff a prince and princess would do. Okay? On with the story!_)

"Yea." I whispered back. We slowly made our way to where the music was (slowly because they were waltzing over there.). Butch sneakily presses a bunch of buttons and a really fast beat song comes on. We started to swing as our siblings looked at us.

"Sorry, swings the best." I say as my sisters glare. They eventually sigh and start swinging with their counter parts.

…..

(After a few more songs and dances.)

Butch and I made our way to the kitchen. Dancing may be fun, but it is certainly tiring, even if it is ballroom. The kitchen had lots of food everywhere (not everywhere as in ceiling, floor, walls, but as in on plates neatly placed on the counter tops and on the island.).

"Wow!" I say looking at the chicken and steak and mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese and everything. Butch and I grabbed five plates each (there were tons of plates set out just for them.) and pile them with food. One for dessert goodies, one for breads (like biscuits, toast, and stuff like that), two for meat, and the last for other yummy stuff (like mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese). We sat down in the makeshift ballroom (living room) and start eating, setting our plates on the coffee table in front of us.

….

(After their food was all gone.)

"What shall we do now, Princess Buttercup?" Butch asks arms stretched out over the couch. I notice that our siblings have gone to the kitchen and have been in there a while. Probably eating in there.

"I don't know, Prince Butch." I say.

"Oh no! I am no Prince! You, Princess Buttercup, have offended me, the great all mighty knight in shiny armor Butch! I am not some spoiled _Prince_." Butch said teasingly. "Princess Buttercup, I think you need to be punished!" I laughed.

"And how ya gonna do that? Send out a fire breathing dragon to lock me up in a tower?" I ask teasing right back.

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p'.

"Then what is this terrible punishment?" I ask.

"This!" Butch leans toward me.

"Wha- Hahaha! Butch, Stop it!" I scream as he tickles me.

"This," He says while tickling me, "is the tickle dragon." I fall off the couch and try to grab his hands to stop him. "The tickle dragon," he says, "punishes naughty princesses, like yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Wait a second." I say while pushing his hands off me and sitting up. "If I offended you by saying you're a prince and princes are spoiled, doesn't that mean you're calling me spoiled, since I'm a 'Princess'?" I question.

"Shut up! You sound like Brick with your long confusing sentences!" He shouts.

"Hey, woah, woah, woah!" Brick rushed into the room. "I heard my name. Am I needed?" My sisters and Boomer follow him into the living room.

"Nope." I say. I then notice a brownie on Blossoms plate. "But Blossom, you are needed."

"What?" She walks over closer, bringing her plate. Yes, come to Mama!

"Come closer." I say, gesturing with my hands.

"Yes, Princess Buttercup?" She says. She must've heard my and Butch's conversation.

"Thank you, so much!" I say.

"For what?" She asks confused.

"For this." I say, grabbing her brownie and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Hey…but.. What?" She shouts. I just smile at her, chewing the brownie and swallowing. Butch, Brick, and Boomer chuckle and Bubbles giggles.

"It's okay, Blossom. There are still some more over here." Bubbles says, pointing to a big tray of brownies. Blossom walks over, takes a brownie, and stuffs it in her mouth before anyone can take it. Boomer, Brick, Bubbles, and Blossom continue talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Hey, BC." Butch whispers, his hot breath going down my neck again, making me shiver.

"Don't do that." I say quietly. He chuckles.

"I have a question for you." He says.

"What?" I ask wishing he would ask already.

"Are you any good at video games?" Of course I am! I love video games!

"Course I am. Why?" I ask calmly.

"My room has a bunch of video games in it and I wanna know who's better. Me or you." He says breathing down my neck again.

"Okay. BUT STOP DOING THAT!" I shout.

"Sure thing, Princess." He said, breathing down my neck.

"What kind of games do you have?" I ask as he helps me up.

"You'll see." He says simple. He takes my hand and guides me to an elevator.

"After we play some of your games, I say we go for a ride in our new cars." I say.

"Bikes." Butch says, waiting for the elevator to open.

"What?" I ask. Do we have bikes?

"Sorry, motorcycles. I went down to see them before I went to my room. Brick has a dark red, very small jet. Boomer has small dark blue submarine. Bubbles has a small, thin, light blue speedboat. Blossom has a light pink helicopter. You have a light green motorcycle. My bike is weird though. It's like motorcycle/dirt bike. It's dark green, of course, and has a second seat." He said. The elevator opened and he stepped out.

"Well, can we go for a ride?" I ask.

"Yea. How about we do that now? Talking about my new motorcycle just makes me want to drive it." Butch said. "Maybe afterwards we can play something. Or tomorrow. I mean it's not like we have anything else to do." Butch shrugged.

"Yea, maybe tomorrow. Mind if I change out of this dress." I ask, picking up the skirt.

"Yea, but how did Blossom get you into a dress?" Did he really wanna know? I don't really want to tell him. Why? It's not like I like him. Or do I?

"She asked, I said ok." I lied.

"If you say so, but that doesn't sound like you." Butch said, knowing that I was lying. I start walking to the steps. Because at first we planned on video games, we were on the third floor, the floor with his and his brothers rooms. I got to the top of the steps and took off my high heels. I must admit, they are cute, in their own sort of girly way. But I must say.

High. Heels. HURT!

I carried them and walked down the steps, slightly picking up the dress so I wouldn't trip. I must say, after wearing the dress for so long, I kind of got used to it. I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to my room. I stepped into my room and locked the door.

…..

Soon I was changed into a light green tank top and black shorts. I had wiped off all the make-up and put on a little bit of light pink lip gloss and mascara, since the make-up from before was a little TOO girly. I took a brush through my hair, which slightly got rid of all the curls, but my hair was still wavy.

I put on white socks and black tennis shoes that had green laces. I walked out of my room and walked to the elevator. I couldn't go down the steps because then my sisters would see me and I didn't want them to start questioning me.

I got on the elevator and saw Butch. He was out of his tux, too.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I answered.

We rode the elevator down and snuck to the garage.

"Woah." In the garage, there were six cars, but furthest wall from the garage door had a small desk with a high-tech computer. Above the desk, hanging on the wall, were dozens of tv's, and each tv was showing some part of the house outside.

"Look, at our cars." Butch pointed. Ours were motorcycles, and Bubbles', Boomer's, Brick's and Blossom's were cars. Brick's and Blossom's were more high tech, though. (The cars are in the ppg's and rrb's respective colors)

"Let's take it for a spin!" I run over to Butch's motorcycle and grab one of the two helmets.

"Okay, but I'm driving." He runs over to where I am and grabs the other helmet. He gets on his bike and I sit behind him.

"Hold on tight." He says as he revs the engine and the garage door opens. He carefully backs out of the garage and zooms off down the road. We came to a wall blocking some roads and were forced to turn certain ways. We eventually made our way to some ruins, which must have once been a mall of some sort.

"Come on. Let's check this out." Butch says, getting off his bike. I get up after him and follow him.

"Hey look! This used to be sports store." Butch said pointing to the variety of skateboards and bikes.

"That's….cool." I said, still disgusted that this used to be a mall filled with people. I wondered off, just wanted to be alone and get used to the idea of no more people. I never really had time to think about that. Everything had been so rushed until now. I looked around and realized I had actually lost Butch. The impact of losing the Professor hadn't hit me until now. With the party to celebrate our lives, rushing around and flying everywhere. I suddenly became depressed as I walked further into the old mall. I found one of the small benches and sat down. Tears started rolling down my face. All I could think about was never seeing the Professor again.

"Don't cry, Buttercup. You'll need your strength. Trust me." I snapped my head up at hearing an unknown voice. I suddenly remembered when I first came into my room and heard someone spying on me.

"Who are you?" I shouted standing up. I saw a silhouette in the shadows of the ruins.

"Someone very important. Someone you should be thanking and not shouting at." The voice said.

"And what reason do I have to thank you?"

"I saved your sanity." And then she was gone.

"Buttercup!" I whipped my head around to see Butch running to me. "Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Nothing." I said, deciding not to tell him about the strange girl. "It was nothing."

"Well, let's get going. The others will suspect something if we stay away too much longer." He winked and took my hand and led me back to his motorcycle.

We then drove home.

Little did we know we were still being watched.

**What do you think? Review, please.**


End file.
